The Order of The Ebon Phoenix
by ForeverFic
Summary: The stakes are high, and everyone is lying. At least, that's what everyone thinks Harry's doing. The Golden Trio look to Ichigo for guidance, but the shinigami is wrapped up in his own problems; namely, his hollow powers are out of control. Dumbledore seems to have vanished, Umbridge is promoting pink power, and there's a storm brewing like no other. [Sequel to Ebon Phoenix]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Brooms, Butterbeer, & Bereavement_

* * *

Thrust.

Slash.

Block.

Repeat.

Sweat clung to his forehead and bare torso. The muscles in his hands were sore as they had been holding the weight of Zangetsu for hours now. Ichigo ignored the discomfort. He had become weak over the past year, but that wasn't something he could afford anymore. Things were different from what they were last year. He needed to be strong.

With a deep breath, he reached inside of his being as he swiped his hand across his face, solidifying his mask. He continued his training. Thrust, slash, block, repeat; further committing the movements to memory, more so than they already were. His muscles strained, but he only stopped when there was a knock from the open doorway.

Ichigo gazed at Sirius. The man looked at him, his face calm, but Ichigo could sense the apprehension jumping beneath his skin. "They're about to head out now to get Harry, would you like to join them?" With the lapse in concentration, Ichigo's mask disintegrated into the air. The shinigami raised his arm in time to catch the warm towel Sirius threw at him. He wiped the sweat from his face and chest before he slung it around his shoulders. The convict had clearly seen better days, his appearance was ragged, more so than usual, and his frame had thinned over the course of the past couple of months. Ichigo couldn't blame the man. His godson was being targeted by he-who-must-not-be-named.

"No, thanks. I've never been a fan of broomsticks, and I need a shower anyway." Ichigo watched as Sirius' face fell. "Don't worry, Harry will make it here safely," he explained as he passed the man while leaving the room. He clasped a strong hand on Sirius' shoulder and patted his back. Sirius nodded as Ichigo climbed the stairs to his room.

The stairs groaned under the weight of his body as he ascended them. Step by step, he made his way up to the second floor. Ichigo smiled when he overheard Hermione and Ron bickering over something trivial when he passed by their room. Something about a cat? He continued his trek until he reached his own room. He knocked twice before he entered.

Winky looked up as the door opened, but she was not disturbed when she didn't see anyone come in. Instead, her eyes moved to the prone form of her master that was lying in his bed. "Master, Winky has laid out fresh clothes for you on your dresser after your shower."

Ichigo smiled in the doorway from her perceptiveness. After all, it wasn't easy to explain to the house elf that his soul could leave his body, but she wouldn't be able to see it unless she had witnessed death. He told her that he would knock twice before entering the room to alert her of his presence. So far, it had gone smoothly.

The shinigami crawled onto the bed and enveloped his gigai. It only took a moment for his soul to weave itself back into place. He sat up and nodded to Winky. "Thank you, I'll be back in a little bit." He smiled, but she did not return it as whole heartily as she once had. His gaze roamed to the empty butterbeer mug on his nightstand, but he chose not to comment on it. That was a discussion for another time.

He slipped out of his bed and walked to the bathroom across the hall. Knocking to make sure it was empty - he did share this one with everyone on the second floor after all - he stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He relieved himself before he turned on the shower and stepped inside. As the scalding hot water covered him, Ichigo couldn't help but sigh and relax. Nothing could ever outdo a hot shower after training. Ichigo stood there for a while, just letting the heat embrace him as he thought about what was to come.

Harry's court date was next week and even though he couldn't join him in the proceedings, Ichigo still planned to accompany him to the ministry. With all the fussing they were doing, Ichigo knew that they were going to be a key player in this fight against You-Know-Who.

Not that they acknowledged his return, mind you.

After all, there were only three people who saw the dark wizard personally. Cedric was there, but because of the curse he received and the trauma he sustained to his soul, his memory of the event was shotty at best and could not be trusted. Harry obviously witnessed the account first hand as he was the one to report the dark lord's reappearance. The third was Ichigo, but the ministry wasn't going to touch him with a ten-foot pole. If they were unnerved by the return of You-Know-Who, they definitely weren't going to acknowledge the emergence of the Ebon Phoenix, despite several witches and wizards witnessing his feat of resurrecting Cedric.

Ichigo shook his head and watched as the water droplets sprayed across the shower. It wasn't his problem to deal with. If he were to be honest, he was happy the ministry was keeping its nose out of his business. The less suffocating they were, the better. Ichigo doubted that he would be able to investigate the cause behind his mask materialization with them breathing down his neck.

Realizing he was spacing out, Ichigo quickly lathered himself and rinsed it off. He turned the water off and pulled the shower curtain open. The cool air seemed to chill him down to his soul. He grabbed a worn red towel off the rack and patted down his hair and body before he stepped fully out of the shower, mindful not to drop water across the floor. A commotion of sound could be heard from outside the bathroom.

' _Harry must be back. I guess I was in the shower much longer than I intended.'_

Ichigo wrapped the towel around his waist before unlocking the door and stepping out. He caught the attention of the two teens who were hugging down the hallway. Harry and Hermione looked at him for a moment before they pulled away from each other. The sour look on Ron's face did not go unnoticed by the man, but it seemed to alleviate itself when they parted.

Harry walked towards him, his friends in tow even though they had been in the same quarters for a while now. "Hey Ichigo, it's been a while!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled Ichigo in for a hug as well. It just seemed to dawn on the young wizard that Ichigo was still damp and unclothed as he quickly pulled away. "Oh, sorry."

Ichigo laughed, "That's alright. We can chat after I get dressed."

"Oh, actually," Harry began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Molly asked that you join them downstairs once you're finished. 'Order stuff,' she said."

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Ah. Best not to keep her waiting, then. She is awfully daunting at times, you know." On that note, he returned to his room. He didn't knock before entering, but the creak of the old wood was enough to alert Winky of his return.

Ichigo smelt the tang of the butterbeer before he saw the mug that Winky was cradling in her hand. The shinigami sighed when he noticed the glaze over her eyes and the sway in her stance. She had begun to partake in her new hobby after the death of the Moody imposter, Crouch Jr. The house elf would only do it when Ichigo wasn't in the room or nearby. Ichigo didn't know what he was more upset about, the fact that she was trying to hide the addiction from him, or that she felt the alcohol in her grasp had a better effect than talking to him.

He bypassed the elf in favor of the clothes on his dresser. Molly had sent for him, after all. Ichigo wasn't even sure what he would say to her. Despite his annoyance at the situation, it was a delicate one. Everyone grieved differently, and Ichigo knew that better than most. Whereas he took to violence, Winky took solace in a bottle.

Ichigo dried his body one last time with the towel around his waist before he began to dress. Winky had set aside a pair of dark wash jeans and a wool gray sweater for him to wear. There was a satisfying snap as the elastic on his underwear conformed to his hips. He slid his feet into his pants and slid them up his legs before he fastened them. Ichigo had just pushed his head through his sweater when he heard Winky walk up behind him. "Is Master Ichigo mad at Winky?"

Ichigo turned around to find Winky standing with her head lowered and her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress. The shinigami kneeled before her and cradled her face with his hands. He lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "I could never be mad at you, Winky… I'm just disappointed in myself that you think butterbeer a better companion than I when you're in pain."

"That is not true!" Winky spoke up as her eyes began to glisten from something other than the alcohol in her system. "Winky loves Master Ichigo very much, that she does."

Ichigo pulled his hands back to his own lap. "Then why don't you talk to me?"

Without the man holding her head, Winky broke eye contact again in favor of watching her hands continue to ravel themselves in her dress. "Because Sir is busy with other things, and Winky's old master tried to hurt her new one and Winky has tried to tell others before how she feels, but no one listens… and Winky is scared that…"

"Scared of what?" Ichigo prompted.

"Winky's past masters were both good men at one point and Winky cannot help but feel as though she is the root of their problems and that if she is not careful, she will cause bad things to happen to her new master too."

Winky froze as strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. Ichigo held onto the elf tightly. "Winky, it is not your fault. Crouch Jr. made his own decisions. No one forced him to do the things he did, not even the Dark Lord, do you understand me?" When she didn't respond, Ichigo pulled her away from him again.

"Winky, look at me," he demanded. She complied. "The only thing you are guilty of is making your family proud from your dedication. I'm proud to have you working for me. I want the whole world to know that Winky is my house elf. Do you understand me?" This time, she nodded with a tremble in her lips. Ichigo pulled her back into a hug, albeit gentler than he had before.

A tentative silence filled the space between them. Several moments passed before Winky spoke. "Winky is proud of Master Ichigo too, that she is… Mrs. Weasley asked for you while you were bathing."

Ichigo shook his head as he loosened the connection between them. "Molly can wait, you're more important right now. Come on, let's have some tea."

 ** _Alright, everyone, it's finally here! I'd love to hear what you thought of the first chapter, and what you think/hope to see in the second installment in the comments!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Judge & Jury_

* * *

"Now, obviously we can't go in with you," Arthur said as he, Harry, and Ichigo stood outside the courtroom doors. "So, be respectful, answer when spoken to, and you'll be fine."

Ichigo nodded in agreement with Arthur but didn't add any more to the conversation. Harry still seemed skeptical. Without further promoting, however, Harry entered the courtroom, the heavy doors falling shut behind him. Arthur turned to look at Ichigo before he looked down at his watch. "I don't imagine this taking more than an hour. I'd like to run by my office to pick up some paperwork before we leave, would you like to join me?"

"No thank you," Ichigo replied as he shook his head. "I'd like to do some exploring of my own, if that's alright?"

Arthur was confused as to why Ichigo would ask him such a question as if the Weasley had any say over what that man could and couldn't do. Nevertheless, he humored him by shrugging his shoulders. "Do whatever you want, just don't… don't do anything that might cause Harry more trouble."

Ichigo seemed to take the words to heart as he nodded. "That's the last thing any of us want, Mr. Weasley." That was enough to end the conversation it seemed, as they parted ways after that.

The shinigami turned around and returned the way they had come. He was eager to see if Draco's father remained in the Department of Mysteries, and if he had, Ichigo would like to speak with him. After what Draco and he had discussed about his _friend_ , Ichigo wanted to see what the man was like. The boy hadn't said anything expressly, but it was pretty obvious he was a death eater or something of the like.

To his dismay, the man wasn't where they had seen him earlier. Ichigo took his time maneuvering through the shelves of prophecies as he continued his investigation.

 _'Do ya think there's one for you?'_

Ichigo couldn't help but jump at the voice. Shiro had been relatively quiet since they had taken residence with the Order of the Phoenix. The shinigami couldn't help but wonder if the name had been influenced by his legends. Upon further reflection, he thought that even that was too egotistical for him to believe. Not everything was about him.

Ichigo pondered the question. _"It's hard to say."_

 _'Would you look at it if there was?'_

Ichigo paused. Would he? Would he look at Harry's? If he had known about what would happen when he used Mugetsu, would he still have done it? Probably not. Ichigo was young then, and he knew deep in his soul that there was no way he would be able to bring about the destruction of his friends and family knowingly. Regardless of if they had died to Aizen's hand or his, Ichigo would never have chosen to live if they couldn't. The shinigami would've chosen to perish with them, together as a family.

 _"No... One often meets their fate on the path they choose to avoid it. A wise man once told me that, and I take it to heart. Ignorance is bliss."_ Ichigo answered. Shiro didn't reply, so Ichigo continued on with his search.

Ichigo thought about searching for the man's reiraku, but he didn't know him well enough to actually know which one was his, not with so many wizards at the ministry. He only dedicated another ten minutes to search for the man before he gave up. After all, the shinigami was sure to see him again, especially if he was a death eater. Ichigo would almost say it was inevitable.

Perhaps he should leave the Department of Mysteries and explore somewhere else? No, he doubted he had enough time for that. Arthur had probably already gathered the items from his office and was back at the courtroom. With this in mind, Ichigo turned back around and returned as well.

To his surprise, Arthur had not beaten him back. He was also startled when he saw Dumbledore slip through the heavy wooden door at a rather fast pace.

He called out to him, "Headmaster!"

The aged wizard abruptly turned around and sped towards him. Ichigo was about to ask him what he was doing when the man took hold of his wrist and dragged him away. Ichigo called out again as he was being pulled along, but the man did not answer, so he didn't try again after that.

They hurried down the winding shelves of prophecies. After several minutes, Dumbledore finally stopped and let go of Ichigo's wrist. The silence surrounding them was absolute. When by the courtroom and on his search for Draco's father, Ichigo could always hear a hum of voices and bustling activity, even though he could not see it. Now, though, it seemed they were so far away that even that had disappeared.

"Please, forgive me, Ichigo, but I must speak with you," Dumbledore explained.

Ichigo rubbed the wrist Dumbledore had held onto, even though the old man's grip wasn't strong enough to cause any form of discomfort. "Then couldn't we have done that where we were? I don't much appreciate being dragged along with no rhyme or reason."

"Once again, I apologize. I just," Dumbledore paused, thinking of the best way to word what he was about to say. "I need to distance myself from Harry, at the moment."

Ichigo's head perked up at the revelation. "Oh?" he prodded.

Dumbledore sighed, "The ministry is wary of me. Man will always fear what they cannot see and cannot control, and the minister is no different. With You-Know-Who having returned, he is paranoid, and instead of turning his efforts towards more useful endeavors, he is turning them towards me as a scapegoat."

Ichigo's eyebrow raised. "Does this mean they're going to be breathing down my neck as well?"

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore answered. "They would never acknowledge you having any connection to the Ebon Phoenix, regardless of rumors. Many did see you separate your soul from your body, however, which is viewed to be some of the darkest magic. Surely they'll keep an eye on you for that alone. Which, is why my hands are tied on this matter."

"Oh yes, I remember. I got your owl saying that the ministry had sent someone to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, even though we had already that I would fill it? I'm sure they'd be interested just because I was originally going to teach it this year."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. I don't know who they're sending yet. The only thing I do know is that it is best if I keep a distance from Harry this year."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ichigo asked.

"Like I said before, the ministry is watching me. I don't want to cause Harry anymore problems than he already has. And besides, he has you to look over him."

Ichigo nodded absentmindedly and they said their goodbyes after that. When he returned to the courtroom, both Harry and Arthur were waiting for him. Arthur was carrying a rather large stack of papers that Ichigo assumed were from his office. Ichigo looked at Harry and noted the solemn look in the youth's eyes.

"I take it from your face that the trial didn't go well?" The shinigami asked.

Harry looked up when he heard Ichigo's voice. "Oh, no. Headmaster Dumbledore showed up and I was cleared of all charges, but…"

"But…?"

"Well, I wanted to speak with him, but he left so quickly I didn't have the chance."

"I see," Ichigo said as he patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see him again soon, but right now, I'm ready to go back and have dinner with everyone."

The other two nodded in agreement and they returned the way they had come. While they were slipping through the crowds, Ichigo took the opportunity to look for the wizard he was searching for earlier. That too, was unfruitful. Their phone box appeared before them and lifted them back to the surface. Ichigo was surprised all three of them had managed to fit inside the phone booth. The shinigami was not a small man by any means.

When they returned to the order, they were met with cheers and warm embraces. Ichigo happily let the attention fall on Harry as he slipped around them. He found Winky in the kitchens helping the other elf cook.

Ichigo approached her and asked, "What's all this for then?"

In hindsight, perhaps the shinigami should have announced his presence _before_ walking up behind the house elf. She was so startled that she dropped the bowl she was holding. Ichigo, ever the fast one, was able to catch it before it spilt all over the ground. A feat in and of itself, when considering how close Winky was to the floor herself and how far down Ichigo had to bend down to grab it. Nevertheless, grab it he did. Instead of returning it to Winky, he sat it on the counter to give her time to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, Winky. I didn't mean to startle you." Ichigo said.

Winky placed a tiny shaking hand over her racing heart and sighed. "You scared Winky, that you did."

"Again, I'm so sorry." Ichigo smiled, "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Had he asked at the beginning of their relationship, she would have said no and shooed him away. They've known each other for almost a year now and Winky has learned that when Ichigo asks to help, he really wants to. So instead of shooing him away like she wanted to, Winky asked him to reach the vinegar from the cabinet. He happily obliged and they settled into a comfortable pace. Winky would ask for an ingredient or measuring container, and Ichigo would hand it to her so she could add it to whatever it was she was cooking.

Lemon-marinated chicken, it would seem.

When Molly returned from the welcoming committee for Harry and saw the shinigami in the kitchen cooking, she promptly ushered him out. Ichigo knew better than to argue, so he parted ways with his house elf and joined everyone else in the sitting room. Although, there were enough people in the residence that the group spilled out into the hallway as well.

He found Harry speaking with Ron and Hermione and honestly, when was he not - especially since they had been parted since the end of the school year. The three noticed his approach unlike Winky, and greeted him with smiles.

"Did you know they were planning this?" Harry asked.

Ichigo looked around at the happy gathering. Sirius and Moody were talking by the door way, Arthur and Ginny were sitting together on a nearby couch, and others were mingling. "No, but I'm glad they did. Congratulations on being pardoned. If I had a glass, I'd raise it about now." Ichigo laughed.

Harry's cheeks reddened at the attention, "Thanks, but without you and Mr. Weasley and Headmaster, I wouldn't have been able to do it."

Ichigo noticed the slight pause when Harry mentioned Dumbledore, but he chose not to comment on it. Instead, he waved his hand in dismissal. "I didn't do anything. I just tagged along for moral support."

Harry sighed. "I need all the moral support I can get right about now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _King's Cross_

* * *

 _Dearest Ichigo,_

 _I am delighted to hear that Harry's trial went well. He is a good wizard, and he will become a good man. Everyone on my end is doing well. I am enjoying the summer with my sister. We went swimming just a few days ago, I wish you could have come with us! It is a shame that you two have not spoken, I'm sure that you would get along well. Perhaps I will ask her to send you her own letters as well? That would be funny._

 _But enough of me, my sister and Harry, how are you? School is about to start for Hogwarts, isn't it? Are you going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor like Dumbledore suggested? I know you'll be a great teacher. You are kind and patient, which is really all you need!_

 _How is your… training going? I know you explained it to me before I left to return home, but I still cannot wrap my head around some things. That's how I feel about most things that happened, while at Hogwarts. Like it was all some sort of dream._

 _Does your mask still hurt when you summon it? Or have you gotten used to it again? That's how it works, right?_

 _If I remember right, you think the reason you were so sick was because the two powers inside of you were switching? It went from light to dark, but your body was used to the light, so the adjustment took its toll. Something like that anyways… I also remember that your not too sure of it all yourself - why they're shifting and changing at all, and that worries me greatly, that you don't._

 _I don't want to see you get hurt._

 _Love,_

 _Fleur Delacour_

Ichigo smiled as he finished reading Fleur's letter. After the tournament was over, Fleur left with the rest of her school to return home, but that didn't mean they had lost all contact. Owls, they had found, were a beautiful thing. Ichigo tucked the letter away in his trunk he had begun packing for Hogwarts. He would write back to Fleur once they arrived at the school since he was bound to have more to speak about then.

With the assistance of Winky, he finished packing his own trunk and a smaller one for Winky as well. Inside was a collection of simple outfits and trinkets he had gifted her over the past year they had spent together. Ichigo was happy to note the absence of any butterbeer. Winky may not have been over her pain - probably never would be - but at least she had forsaken the comforts of a bottle.

Once finished, Ichigo poked his head out into the hallway. His eyes landed on Ron as he passed through the hallway. "Ron," he called out. The ginger paused to look at the shinigami. "Go and get Harry up if he isn't already. We're going to be late for the train." Ron nodded and returned the way he had come.

Ichigo stepped back into his room and smiled at Winky. "Well, are you excited? Another year at Hogwarts! I'm sure there will be all sorts of new adventures."

Winky nodded. "Any year should be better than last, Winky thinks, yes she does."

His smile widened. "I'll take it! C'mon, let's get our trunks downstairs."

"Yes, sir."

Ichigo took stock of the room one last time to make sure he had everything he needed. He had his case and Winky her's. Zangetsu was strapped around his waist and torso under his jumper. His wand was tucked into the side of his pants, easily within reach.

With this in mind, he pulled it free to cast a quick charm on their trunks to lighten their weight before returning it. Content they had everything they needed, Ichigo went downstairs, Winky in step behind him. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, as well as Fred and George, were already waiting for them downstairs. They had a lot more luggage with them, their pets and books taking up space that Ichigo didn't have a need to fill. They were all ready to go, except for the lack of the golden child.

A few minutes later the boy in question appeared, Sirius in tow. Ichigo frowned as he watched the men practically cling to Harry. It was obvious to anyone who actually spent time with the boy that he was upset. About what specifically, Ichigo had a few ideas. He was sure, though, that the boy's godfather hanging onto him was not helping.

"Sirius," Ichigo called out. The man turned his gaze from Harry to the shinigami.

"Ichigo. Is there something you need?"

Ichigo shook his head as he stepped towards him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, not missing how Harry practically crawled away from them once the opportunity presented itself. If Sirius noticed, he didn't let on.

"I just want to thank you for lending us your family home." Ichigo said as he pulled his hand back and bowed slightly in gratitude. "And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Harry for you while we're away. I won't let anything happen to him, nothing that's not supposed to, anyways."

"I'll hold you to that." Ichigo did not miss the dangerous glint in Sirius' eyes. The shinigami had no doubt of the underlying threat. Ichigo couldn't decide if he was annoyed or amused by the notion.

Sirius was more than a competent wizard, Ichigo knew that very well. Everyone in the order was, even the children. The fact remained, however, that Ichigo had seen, fought, and bested more than the man before him could even imagine. He had not only a wand, but a zanpakuto and visord's mask by his side. For Sirius to think he could actually cause Ichigo harm, well, it rattled Ichigo's pride more than he cared to admit.

Perhaps some of the 'Lord's and 'Master's had gone to his head a bit.

It was also refreshing, in a way. People always walked on eggshells around him and after the reveal of his mask even more so. Sirius knew that Ichigo was no mere wizard, yet he did not let that stop him from threatening him. Ichigo made a mental note to never piss the man off if he could help it.

"Of course," Ichigo replied to the man's sorta-kinda-threat. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Sirius nodded, but Ichigo doubted he took his words to heart.

"Alright, everyone." Ichigo continued, turning back to the group. "Let's get going before we miss the train. I remember hearing something about a flying car last time that happened…?"

The faint blush on Harry's and Ron's faces was enough to confirm the story. Ichigo laughed as he rushed all eight of them out the front door. Using his height to his advantage, Ichigo hailed several cabbies since there was no way the lot of them could fit into one, and they were too far away from King's Cross to walk. Not with all their luggage, anyway.

Ichigo took care to keep Winky out of view, despite that muggles wouldn't be able to see her anyways. They could never be too careful. Winky did not seem bothered by it, in fact, she seemed uplifted. Ichigo doubted that Winky saw a lot of the muggle world while she worked for the Crouches. Fresh air would be good for her. That's what Ichigo hoped.

Fred, George, and Ginny's cab arrived first at the station, followed by Ron and Hermione, and then finished with Harry, Winky, and large group, luggage and all, attracted a lot of attention as they weaved through the station. Ichigo couldn't blame them, really. Especially since owls and the kantana on his hip were involved. He always made a point to check beside him to make Winky didn't get dragged off into the crowd.

By the time they made it 9 ¾, it seemed like everyone had already decided their sitting arrangements. Ron and Hermione where going to sit with the other prefects, leaving Harry with Ichigo and Winky. Fred and George were going to sit with each other, although, Ichigo wasn't sure how stationary they would be. Ginny was going to sit with Harry and Ichigo, but a classmate dragged her off the moment before they stepped onto the train. And if Ichigo noticed a black dog in the crowd, well, he certainly wasn't going to say anything.

Ichigo was the one who lifted their luggage onto the shelves above them as Harry and Winky sat on opposite sides of the compartment. He huffed at the exercise and joined Winky on her side, sitting between her and the window. The three of them sat together in silence. It wasn't until several minutes after the train departed that Ichigo broke that silence.

"So, what's bothering you?" he asked.

Ichigo watched as Harry's shoulders tensed before he answered. "Nothing."

"Harry," Ichigo began, the exasperation in his tone evident. "I may not be your Godfather and I haven't seen you very much for three months, but I'd like to think that I know you very well. Enough to know that you're upset, at least." Ichigo shifted in his seat as he reached into his pocket. He moved his hand to Winky, who held out an outstretched hand without question. He dropped several coins into her waiting palm. "Why don't you go grab us some snacks for the trip?"

Winky nodded and excused herself from the cabin. Ichigo watched her leave, hoping that their privacy would give Harry the room he needed to talk, and also that Winky understood to be gone for a while. "I assume this has to do with Sirius?"

Harry shook his head, his hands fidgeting with the edges of his robes. "No, it's not… well it's not _just_ him. It's everything really. When I finally think one thing is getting better, another problem shows up in its wake. I feel like I'm never getting any peace."

"I see," Ichigo said. He did understand, at least to an extent, what the boy was going through. After all, fighting Aizen was a war all on its own. Literally. "What do you think is bothering you the most?" he asked, switching tactics.

"I think it's that the people I've come to rely on, that I've trusted, are starting to turn on me. It feels like that anyways." Ichigo didn't respond. Harry took the silence as a cue to keep going. "I've never drawn attention to the fact that I'm the 'chosen one,' and I've never wanted to, but I'm a good wizard. I've proven time and time again that I'm a capable wizard, but yet…"

Ichigo watched as Harry's hands clenched into fists.

"But yet…?"

"Yet Dumbledore chooses Ron and Hermione to be prefects and not me." The watery shine to the boy's eyes is undeniable. "And I know it's selfish to think like that, I should be proud of them, I know, but… they keep talking about it and they don't even act like it's strange I wasn't chosen! Like, they always knew I wouldn't be on the same level as them, and Dumbledore… perhaps he's upset with me? He was there at the trial, but once it was over he vanished, and now he does this? Maybe they're starting to believe everything in the papers, about how I faked what happened in the maze."

Ichigo reached his hand over to cover Harry's clenched one to keep the boy from continuing. "Dumbledore is a wise man, he wouldn't do anything without reason. You must know how much he cares for you, how much everyone cares for you - including Ron and Hermione. You must have faith, Harry, in the people you've put trust into. I would be very surprised if it turns out to be misguided."

Winky took that opportunity to return back to the compartment. Her arms were full of snacks that Ichigo doubted they were going to eat before they arrived at the school. Regardless, he thanked Winky as she sat back down next to him. Harry opened a chocolate frog while Ichigo split a bag of lemon crisps with Winky. "So," Harry began as he popped a leg into his mouth. "How's your, uh, training going?"

Ichigo smiled, happy to talk about anything other than the repressive thoughts that coulded their lives at the moment. "Pretty well, actually. I can hold my mask for several minutes now."

Harry's form shuddered. "I hate that bloody thing. It's so… creepy. And it's even more freaky because only a handful of people can actually see you while you're using it."

"Well, I don't really plan on ever using it." Ichigo admitted as he swallowed another crisp. "It's more of a self-preservation thing, really. I suspect - I don't know for sure - that the reason my body was in such pandemonium during the year had something to do with the Dark Lord. There's something about him, some darkness, that is similar to what my old world was like. It called out to my own darker nature - something that has been done in millenia. My body, not used to the abrupt change, was thrown into chaos."

"But like I said, I can't be certain about anything. I figured, though, that if I was able to get my body used to my hollow side, that it would be able to balance itself back out again."

"Hollow?" Harry asked.

Ichigo tapped the side of his face. "My mask. It's a manifestation the hollow powers I possess. Like I said before, I haven't been able to summon it since I got to this world. The fact that I can now is... unsettling, to say the least."

Harry nodded in understanding, but if the look on his face was anything to go by, Ichigo doubted he understood it at all. Ichigo was going to say more when the door to their cabin opened abruptly.

Draco stood there, a dark look on his face. When his eyes landed on Ichigo, they softened just a fraction. "Mr. Malfoy, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Ichigo was not a stupid man, or even an oblivious one. He knew that Draco and Harry were at odds with one another. It was to be expected from their heritage, after all. Ichigo had hoped, though, that after the discussion last year, things would've calmed down.

"Oh, it's um… nothing, never mind." Draco said as he shut the door just as suddenly as he had opened it.

Perhaps things were looking better, after all.

 **A couple of notes here. First one, I'm looking for a new beta reader/editor for this story since the one who worked with me on the first one is no longer able to do so. Private message me if interested.**

 **Second note, which I'm significantly more excited about. If you follow me on here, then you already know about it. I've created a discord for my readers to join. If you don't know what that is, it's a social platform where you all can talk about my work (and even other fan fiction that you enjoy) as well as just talk casually with one another (myself included). I feel that if you like my story enough to keep reading it, then surely you already have a lot in common! You can either use it as an app on your devices, or through the website. The invitation to join is here (make sure you take out the spaces)**

 **discord . gg / qPMZ7Ud**

 **I'll see you on the other side :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Thestrals_

* * *

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" Harry asked Ron.

"What things?"

Luna showed up without Harry ever getting an answer. Ichigo watched as the two of them went back and forth about the maybe-there-maybe-not-there creatures. It wasn't until after the five of them had piled into the carriages that Ichigo decided to chime in.

"You're not crazy, Harry," he began. The five turned towards him, but Luna was the only one smiling. "They're called Thestrals."

" _What_ are called Thestrals?" Ron practically begged. It seemed that now he was the one who thought he was going crazy.

"They're horse-like creatures that only people who have seen death can see. I imagine the reason you can see them now, Harry, is because of witnessing Mister Diggory's temporary demise last year. It's also the reason that only you and a few other figures could see me properly when I went to retrieve his soul. It seems that, thankfully, both Ron and Hermione have yet to face such hardships, so they can not see them. Not like you and I, or Miss Lovegood, can."

Now they all turned to Luna, who was still smiling. "Oh, yes, I can see them too. I've been able to see them since my first year here. You're just as sane as I am."

Harry chuckled nervously. "Thanks, I guess."

Ichigo doubted the sincerity of Harry's words, but choose not to comment. He was only half listening to the rest of the conversation. Hagrid popped up at one point, but by the time Ichigo tuned in, the conversation was over. Whatever had been said left a sour note in the air.

Upon entering the great hall, they went their separate ways. Luna left for the Ravenclaw table as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed for the Gryffindor one. Ichigo made his way towards the staff table on the other end of the hall after bidding goodbye to Winky, who left for his chambers. He immediately took notice of the distinctly pink, distinctly toad-like woman sitting on the other side of Dumbledore, whispering in his ear.

Ichigo was never one to judge someone based on appearance alone, but he knew that he didn't want to be anywhere near someone as high-strung as her. She seemed the type to enjoy confrontation and Ichigo had been spent enough time with people like that to last a lifetime. Several lifetimes, in fact.

The distinct voice of the sorting hat was lost in the background as he approached his chair, thankfully, on the other side of the headmaster. Dumbledore jumped at the opportunity to stop the unending torrent of words croaking out of the woman's throat. He grabbed the sleeve of Ichigo's jumper before he moved out of arm's reach.

"Oh, Dolores, here's another important staff member you haven't met yet," Dumbledore explained. He practically shoved Ichigo in the space between his seat and the pink woman's - Dolores. "This is our peacekeeper, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm sure you've heard of him, yes?"

Ichigo, ever the polite one, bowed in greeting, "It's nice to meet you."

"Mm, yes, well - I wish I could say the same." Her eyes latched onto the katana on his hip. "Oh my heavens, boy, whatever do you have a weapon on school grounds for?"

Ichigo eyebrow twitched as he straightened himself back out. "Well, Misses Dolores, I wouldn't be a very good peacekeeper if I didn't have something to protect students with, should the need arise."

Dolores covered her chest and scoffed, personally offended by the idea. "Miss Umbridge, thank you. And just what do you think is going to attack these students?"

"There is more evil buried in the hearts of man than you'll find in the pits of Hell, of that, I can assure you."

Umbridge tsked. "Well, we'll see how long you'll be able to hang onto that toy of yours. I've only been here a few hours and as I've been explaining to Headmaster here, there are several things that need to be taken care of."

Ichigo frowned but didn't get an opportunity to answer over the shouts of _GRYFFINDOR_ and _HUFFLEPUFF_. Sensing the end of the conversation, Ichigo excused himself and finally sat down in his seat. The staff table was eerily silent for the rest of the sortings. Ichigo only half-heartedly listened to Dumbledore welcoming the students back to the school before he began eating.

It wasn't until he heard a distinct " _hem, hem"_ that he paid attention to what Dumbledore was saying - or trying to, anyway. He watched as Umbridge stood up and took the headmaster's spot.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge began, "for those kind words of welcome… Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

She paused and for a moment, Ichigo hoped that she was finished. To his dismay, she took a deep breath for an even longer statement.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching…"

For such a stout woman, Ichigo wondered where she packed all of the air necessary for such prattle.

" _In her head, I bet,"_ Shiro commented out of nowhere. Ichigo nearly snorted his drink from his goblet. He ignored the stares coming from the other professors.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Umbridge finally finished her onslaught of conjectures and retired to her seat. Everyone in the room sighed with relief. Dumbledore finished what he had tried to say earlier before dismissing the students back to their lodgings. The students stood up and swarmed to the entrance, ready to turn in for the night.

Ichigo waited for the majority of the student body to vacate before he, too, stood up and stretched. The shinigami bid farewell to his coworkers before following the students out the door. A gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him from making his exit. He turned to address the person who had stopped him.

"Oh, Mister Diggory, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Cedric was staring at him, his lips pressed thin. He took his hand back and replaced it at his side. "Well, Mister Kurosaki, I - er…"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "Just Ichigo is fine. I was about to head back to my chambers, why don't you join me? I'm sure Winky already has tea brewing."

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

They made their way to Ichigo's quarters. There weren't any students left except for the occasional upperclassmen roaming around. The air between them was uncomfortable and tense. Ichigo could sense unease rolling off the man behind him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're a prefect, aren't you?" Ichigo began, trying to test the waters. "Shouldn't you be showing the first years were the Hufflepuff area is?"

Cedric shook his head. "No. They've been going easy on me since…"

"I see. Well, I'm happy to know that you chose to spend your free time with me, at least. Ah, here we are. Right between the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. They always seem to be at each other's throats as of late. Although, I've heard that Hufflepuffs and Slytherins make the best of friends, is that true?" Ichigo asked as he pushed open his door.

His chambers looked exactly the same as he'd left them at the end of last school year. Winky was setting up the logs in the fireplace, but Ichigo doubted that they'd actually light it anytime soon.

"Winky, we have a guest tonight." Winky stopped when she heard her master's voice and looked at them. "Mister Diggory, this is Winky, my elf. Winky, this is Cedric Diggory, he's a seventh-year prefect. Would you mind to get us some tea?" Winky nodded and walked to the other side of the room where a cart stood with a kettle and tea cups.

Ichigo led himself and Cedric to a low-sitting coffee table with cushions instead of chairs. The shinigami sat down and gestured for the other to join him. If Cedric minded, he didn't say anything. Winky sat down a tray with the kettle and cups before she backed away to keep herself occupied with something else.

Taking the lid off the top, Ichigo leaned in to take a whiff of the drink. "It's oolong today," he said as he poured a cup for Cedric and then one for himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on their drinks.

"So," Ichigo began. "What is it that I can do for you?"

Cedric stared down at his cup. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. It's just that, my father says that you're the reason I'm still alive right now, so I thought I'd at least introduce myself and thank you properly…" Cedric bit his lip. "The only problem is that I've never had to thank someone for saving my life before, so I don't know how one even goes about that."

"You truly don't remember anything from the maze?"

Cedric shook his head. "I remember Harry and I going in, but that's it. The next thing I can remember is waking up in the infirmary."

Ichigo sighed and took another sip of tea. "That's to be expected. As I've said before, your soul was forcibly severed from your body. You can't expect something tragic to happen like that and not have consequences."

"I just wish I could remember so I could support Harry. I _died_. How could anyone not believe him?"

"The world is full of idiots," Ichigo shrugged. "I'm surprised you're here, at Hogwarts. I'm sure the press and ministry are all over you."

"I suppose, but it wouldn't feel right to not finish off my last year here, you know? Hogwarts is a second home to a lot of people. I'll stand by Harry and Dumbledore, not matter what Rita Skeeter says."

"That's a good stance to take. With such a strong foe, everyone should be standing together instead of trying to tear each other apart."

Cedric laughed, "That's exactly what the sorting had said this evening."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Really? I wasn't paying too much attention, I had other things on my mind."

"I suppose I'll leave it to you, then," Cedric said as he stood up. "Thank you for the tea, and for saving my life. If there's anything you need, please ask."

Ichigo stood up as well and smiled. "That sounds like a perfect way to thank someone to me. You're welcome for the tea, and for saving your life. Good night, Mister Diggory."

"Good night, Ichigo." The elder wizard walked Cedric to the door as he left.

Winky had already begun cleaning up the cups and kettle. After that, she set out a set of sleeping clothes for Ichigo. While the man was changing, Winky voiced her thoughts. "He seems like a nice boy, yes he does."

Ichigo nodded and laughed. "He's such a Hufflepuff."

 ** _Unedited_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Unbearable Umbridge_

* * *

"It's down-right idiotic, Minerva!" Ichigo spat as he paced around the older woman's office. "That insufferable woman _actually_ believes that teaching defense is nothing more than, than reading a textbook in silence. It's not some history lesson where everything is over and done with. Defense against the dark arts is a skill, which is something that only occurs through practice."

The shinigami paused for a moment to take a sip from the cup in his hand but quickly continued. "And you'd think someone from the Ministry would show more concern about the upcoming O.W.L. exams."

"Believe me," Professor McGonagall chimed in from her place in the armchair, "I don't think anyone could be more upset about that prude of a woman than the inhabitants of this school, magical creatures included. As I said to Mr. Potter, however, it is crucial to remember who that woman is and who she works for."

Ichigo sighed as he sat down in the opposite armchair and stared into the lit fireplace. "I hate politics… I just don't see how they can ignore what's right in front of their pompous noses."

Minerva shrugged. "Humans are arrogant. We think that anything that happens in the world is directed towards us. Fudge believes that any move Albus, or anyone else for that matter, makes is intended to fuel his demise."

"Albus said something to me like that after Harry's trial."

Minerva nodded. They fell into silence as they enjoyed the rest of their tea, even if the topic of conversation left a bitter taste in the back of their throats.

After bothering the professor long enough for one day, Ichigo returned to his chambers. Now that he'd calmed down, he pulled out a blank piece of parchment to return Fleur's letter. As the minutes passed and Ichigo explained the situation, he found his anger returning. Ichigo wrapped up the letter and handed it to Winky.

"Will you take care of this for me?" he asked as he stood.

Winky nodded. "Where is Master Ichigo going?"

Ichigo sighed. "I need to burn off some steam. Watch over my body, would you?" The shinigami didn't wait for an answer before he dropped his gigai onto his bed. He took care to open his door quietly so as to not disturb Winky any more. Once in the hall, Ichigo took off in search of a place to train.

He needed a large room, but the only space that was big enough was outside. Even though some of the students had seen his soul form already, he wasn't inclined to show it so freely. Not only that, but he also didn't want to risk Dolores seeing it and taking extreme measures, as she seemed to do.

" _Ya could go to the forest."_

Shiro's voice was unexpected and it made Ichigo jump. He shook his head as he continued to look through rooms.

"No, it's forbidden. Even if it doesn't pose much of a threat to myself, I don't know what's in there and I won't go against Dumbledore's wishes."

Apparently Shiro didn't care enough about their topic of choice because silence was the only response Ichigo got.

Despite the sheer vastness of Hogwarts, there was hardly any spare space. Many rooms were shoved full of desks and chairs, papers and boxes, magical artifacts and… _other_ items that had no place being in a school with children. He investigated some, but continued his search door by door, hall by hall, and eventually floor by floor.

Ichigo had long since given up on finding a place to train in favor of simply exploring the castle halls. He didn't search rooms one by one, but instead simply strolled around. Although he was in no way an expert on the layout of the school, a rather large, ornate door caught his eyes on the seventh floor.

' _That's odd. I don't remember this being here.'_

He expected such an imposing door to be locked, but to his surprise, the heavy wood gave way under his hand. The door opened to what looked like a desert. Ichigo was immediately reminded of Urahara's training grounds under his shop.

" _That's not creepy."_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. ' _You're creepy.'_

If the contents of the room didn't surprise him (which it certainly did), its sheer size made it seem impossible to fit into the school. There was plenty of room for not only himself, but also for a partner to spar with - if he found one. It was also lacking anything Ichigo could potentially damage.

It was exactly what he needed.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to unsheath Zangetsu and toss his familiar weight between his hands. The chain at the hilt clinked and chimed a way Ichigo found more soothing than any other sound. He took a battle stance and his muscles automatically began swinging his zanpakuto in front of him.

Thrust. Slash. Block. Repeat.

Sweat began to bead on his body and Ichigo quickly removed his top. It wasn't long before Shiro's voice echoed in his mind again. " _Hey, don't leave me out!"_

Ichigo laughed, but he didn't refuse the request. He summoned his mask and continued to go through the positions. The sound of his breathing became watery, even to his own ears, and it took a while to become used to the sound again, after having to go so long without it. When his mask is summoned, he was enveloped in a layer of what Ichigo can only call power. It was radiating and pushing him to action, but he was lucky to even have his mask back at all as it was.

The curiousness of it all caused Ichigo to pause in his exercises and lower Zangetsu. Ichigo wasn't fazed when his mask disintegrated from the lack of focus. He dropped Zangetsu and sat in the sand himself, folding his arms in thought.

Ichigo hadn't been able to use his mask the two thousand years he lived in this world, but not only had Voldemort's proximity allowed him to, it _forced_ it. Whatever the cause was, it was clear that Voldemort was at the center of it.

To his surprise, it's wasn't Shiro's voice that appeared in his head. ' _He's a dark wizard with dark magic. I wouldn't be surprised if something he does manipulates the soul. Anything like that is bound to be hollow-like in nature.'_

Ichigo wasted no time entering his inner world. As usual, the fire was roaring and Shiro was sitting in one of the armchairs. What wasn't familiar was his zanpakuto sitting in the other.

"Zangetsu! You're awake."

Zangetsu nodded. Ichigo sat down across from him and took in the spirit's appearance. Despite the year he had spent asleep, the man looked exhausted.

"I'm surprised to hear from you… How are you feeling?" Zangetsu glared at Ichigo. He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, stupid question, I know."

The zanpakuto sighed. "I'm worn out, but at least I can move now."

Ichigo nodded. "The only reason I can surmise to be the cause of this is that my body has finally adjusted to Shiro wreaking havoc on it, so it can spend more energy on supporting you as well."

"Yes, something along those lines."

Their following conversation was curt and bland. Ichigo wasn't a genius, but he could tell that Zangetsu needed more rest. So after a few short minutes of _exhilarating_ converse about the weather, Ichigo left his inner world. Hours must have passed since his conversation with Minerva.

Upon his return to his chambers, Winky handed him a letter addressed to him.

"But there's no way she's already responded, and this isn't her handwriting."

Winky shook her head, "this is from Harry Potter, that it is. Master Ichigo was gone and so he gave it to Winky."

Ichigo nodded and took it from her.

" _I need to speak with you. It's about Umbridge_

 _~Harry"_

After rereading the note, he tossed it into the fire. Having something like that lying around wouldn't do anyone any good. It was too late to speak with Harry now, it would only get him into more trouble. With this in mind, Ichigo resolved to speak with him the next day as he prepared for bed.

Ichigo managed to find him the next day at breakfast. It was just Harry and Ron, Hermione was nowhere in sight. He waited until Harry was finished before he nudged him on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Oh, Ichigo, did you get my note? I, um, left it with Winky."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry I missed you yesterday, I had, well some things on my mind."

"That's alright! I had stepped in and saw you - well, your body - but Winky said you weren't actually there."

"No, I was training with my sword. Gotta build my body back up, you know. Anyways, what did you want to talk about? About Dolores?"

The way Harry looked around nervously did not escape Ichigo's notice. "Yeah, but not here."

Harry stood up and grabbed Ichigo's wrist, leading him out of the great hall and into a deserted hallway nearby. He fumbled with his hands and didn't meet Ichigo's concerned gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Harry released a long breath as he steeled himself. "Umbridge makes me write lines in class with this special quill. I don't know how it works, but whatever I write is carved into my hand, look." Harry pulled back the sleeve of his robe to show Ichigo the irritated skin.

Ichigo saw red.

There was only an hour before classes started, so Ichigo was willing to bet that Umbridge was in her office, preparing for her unbearable lectures. He wasted no time making his way to the pink prison, hand on the hilt of Zangetsu. Ichigo pushed through the door, startling the woman into spilling some of the tea in her cup over its rim.

"Oh my goodness, what on _earth_ do you think you're do-"

"I'm curious, Miss Umbridge, what makes you think you have the right to use physical discipline on the students of Hogwarts?"

Umbridge sat her tea down and stood up, meeting Ichigo's glare with one of her own. "I don't believe I like what you're insinuating, Mister Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled. "Oh, I'm not insinuating anything. Your medieval methods are not within the parameters of Hogwarts' guidelines, and as such, are not permitted within these halls."

Students passing by heard the commotion and began to gather in the hallway.

"To question my methods," she began, stepping around her desk to crowd in front of Ichigo, "is to question the Ministry - to question the Minister."

The shinigami did not back down, instead using his height to tower over the toadish woman. "Well, it's a good thing that the Minister isn't here right now, is he? You are treading on Hogwarts' grounds, and here, you play by Hogwarts' rules. My job here is to protect the students from all threats, by any means necessary." Ichigo made it a point to slide Zangetsu slightly out of his sheath. "Do I make myself clear?"

Umbridge paled at the blatant threat of violence. She knew when to pick her battles.

"Perfectly."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Defense Association_

* * *

Ichigo sat at his coffee table, enjoying a fresh cup of tea as Hermione, Ron, and Harry filled the seats around him.

"No," he answered, his eyes closed and face blank.

Hermione leaned forward in the armchair, practically falling out of it. "Please! We can't just sit around while Umbridge teaches us nothing about defending ourselves."

Ichigo looked at her sternly. "You know that I, of all people, absolutely loathe her methods, but I won't do it."

"But why not?" Ron groaned. The three of them had come into his room that morning, speaking of a plan to create a side-study group for defense against the dark arts. That said, they lacked someone to lead it, which lead them to their current predicament.

Looking down, Ichigo watched as the dark liquid in his cup swirled around. Vague memories of his last student appeared in his mind. He frowned. "It's personal."

"But Ichigo," Hermione stressed, "you're the only staff member who's willing to stand up to Umbridge, especially now that she's been named High Inquisitor. And not only that, but there's no telling how overqualified for the job you are. _Please._ "

"No, now stop pestering me. I've given you my answer and I'm not going to change my mind… don't you three have O.W.L.S. to study for?"

The tension in the room thickened so much it was almost palpable. Ichigo's resolve faltered when he saw their faces fall, but he stood his ground, nodding to the door. He would not budge on this matter. He couldn't.

He watched all three of them leave. In their absence, Ichigo pondered Harry's silence during their visit. Perhaps he was against the idea as well? It was hard to try and figure out what was going through the boy's head, especially with the weight he carried on his shoulders. Ichigo understood the feeling all too well.

" _I think you should do it, King,"_ Shiro cheered from the depths of his mind.

' _Of course you'd want to, blood-thirsty bastard.'_

" _I think you should as well, Ichigo."_ Zangetsu added.

Ichigo's brow furrowed. ' _Really, you too? Don't you remember what happened last time I took on a student?'_

" _Of course I do, and that's precisely why you should."_

' _What do you mean?'_ Ichigo asked as he watched Winky take his empty teacup.

" _Whatever this darklord is doing, it's clearly interfering with your abilities. Real-life training, with actual opponents, will help you understand these changes better."_

Ichigo sighed. ' _Yeah, I suppose you've got a point.'_

" _Of course I do,"_ Zangetsu scoffed. " _When have I ever led you astray?"_

The shinigami didn't have an answer, so he didn't respond. Even though his Zanpakuto made a good point, Ichigo couldn't shake the past off so easily. He worried for the students' safety, for the danger he would surely attract to them. Less concerned for Harry, Ron, and Hermione since they had already had targets on their backs and experience under their belts, his focus was on the weaker students who wouldn't be able to protect themselves, those who had never faced danger head-on.

" _At least think about it."_

Ichigo nodded to himself as he got ready for the day. The only class he was planning on observing that day was the Slytherin potion's class. There was no particular reason for it other than Malfoy was enrolled and Ichigo liked to keep an eye on him. He knew that the boy was struggling under expectations at home, and he wanted to be a pillar of support for him.

Thankfully, Winky already had an outfit laid out for him. Ichigo quickly got dressed and headed to Snape's classroom. When he arrived, the room was half-full. Snape himself was standing by the door, eyeing Ichigo with disdain. The man didn't bother trying to hide his negative attitude towards the peacekeeper. Ichigo always found his boldness amusing.

What wasn't amusing, however, was the distinctly pink woman lurking at the back of the classroom. If she noticed his interest, she didn't show it. Instead, her gaze remained fixed on the potion's professor. Perhaps that was why he seemed more scathing than usual today. Ichigo knew better than most the ugliness that the mere presence of the toad-like woman could evoke. Despite this, Ichigo wasn't going to change routine for her. He made his way to the back of the room, leaning back against the wall in his usual spot. If Umbridge scooted away from him an inch or two, well, he couldn't say he wasn't pleased.

As the time for class neared, the rest of the students found their seats. Ichigo noticed the near-white hair the moment Malfoy entered the room. Their eyes met briefly, but Malfoy ended the contact first in favor os sitting down. No one, not even someone as proud as Malfoy, wanted to incur the Inquisitor's wrath. These children weren't stupid. Well, most of them weren't, anyway.

The topic of the day's lesson was ingredients that could potentially increase the potency of certain potions. At first, it seemed straight-forward, but upon closer inspection, the actual execution was much more difficult. Too little and there was no effect, but too much and the whole potion would be rendered useless. Ichigo remembered several late nights with Merlin as dozens of potions were thrown in the trash. The thought of Merlin's frustrated curses brought a smile to Ichigo's face.

"Ahem."

And there the smile went, replaced by a scowl.

Umbridge stepped away from the back and towards the front of the room. "A very interesting lesson choice, professor. I would like to ask, if I may, why you feel the need to teach students skills to increase defense potions, but not potions that increase… oh, well, let's say information retention? They do have exams coming up, after all."

"You may not," Snape replied, his expression cold as stone.

Umbridge's fake smile never faltered, but Ichigo noticed the skin of her knuckles whiten.

"Well," she began. Ichigo knew Snape was in for it. He could practically see her feather's ruffling. The students were all staring now. "Some other questions, then. And, as High Inquisitor, may I remind you that you are required to answer? First, how long have you been at Hogwarts?"

"Fourteen years."

Umbridge hummed in response, writing something down on her clipboard. "Impressive. And you've always been the potion's professor? Yet, it says here that you apply for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts every year. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you've never gotten the position?"

It became clear to Ichigo what the purpose of this impromptu investigation was. Umbridge was trying to humiliate Snape in front of the students. It was a show of power, especially since Ichigo had taken it from her a couple weeks back. With Dumbledore absent, the woman was trying to take full reins of the school. High Inquisitor or not, what a joke.

"Miss Umbridge," he began from the back of the room. Umbridge's eyes shot to him, clearly upset about being interrupted. "Perhaps now is not the best time to be worrying about such things."

Umbridge's smile grew as she stepped towards him. "Well, since you're here, Mr. Kurosaki, I have a few questions for you as well. You were supposed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year until the Ministry sought to appoint me instead. Your file is surprisingly blank for someone in such a high position. No age, nationality, or previous schooling is listed. How am I to know if you're qualified to even work here? Not only that, but the Ministry has reports of you performing soul manipulation at the tournament last year. That is very suspicious and quite the cause for alarm, wouldn't you agree?"

The students began to whisper as Umbridge spoke. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. If there was one thing that Umbridge was, it was a master manipulator. No matter how he answered, he would incriminate himself. The best course of action would be to ignore the qualms completely.

"For High Inquisitor, you're interrupting valuable class time. These students need all the information they can get for their upcoming exams."

Umbridge saw it as the dismissal it was. She wasn't going to get any information out of him, at least not that day and not in front of a room full of students. Umbridge nodded and left the room. Snape continued the lesson and Ichigo tried to ignore the stares aimed his way. Snape, never one to go easy on children, would smack a student's head if it so much as leaned the wrong way. Ichigo was grateful. At least they had this in common.

If anything, recent events only solidified that Umbridge was trying to tear the school down, not build it up as she was preaching to the Ministry and the public. In a time of crisis, no less. Really, how did she or any other professor expect these students to actually grow and learn under these conditions?

" _Perhaps Hermione's offer looks more enticing now?"_ Zangetsu prompted. Ichigo didn't respond.

A few hours later, after classes were over, Ichigo found himself in front of the fat lady painting. "The password changed last night."

"How was I supposed to know that! Can you please let me in?" Ichigo pleaded.

She frowned from where she sat in the painting. "Ichigo, you know the rules better than anyone else. I can't let you in without the password."

"But I'm not a student! Surely I'm not held to the same standards as the children and besides… I'll get you and Violet a bottle of that Moscato you like."

The fat lady eyed him warily. "Two bottles?"

"Yes, yes," Ichigo nodded.

She smiled as the painting opened. "Deal! Although, I feel like I should mention that I was just kidding."

Ichigo groaned, but he didn't take back his offer. Instead, he entered the Gryffindor common room. Ichigo wasn't surprised that the golden trio were all gathered on the couch by the fire. They were always attached at the hip it seemed, even after all of their tension last year.

Harry was the first one to notice him when he looked up from the book he was reading. "Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

His call caught the attention of the other students in the room, but he only paid attention to the three he had come to see. Ichigo walked over and sat in one of the vacant armchairs. With the fire lit, they were all illuminated by its warm light.

"First, well, I want to apologize. I realize I was short with you this morning and I'm sorry. Teaching is a sore subject for me. To be honest, Dumbledore and I had decided that I would fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. I was alright because it's part of Hogwarts' regular curriculum, but when you asked me to tutor you and a few other students, well, I was apprehensive. Going above and beyond basic defense is dangerous and draws attention to yourself. I didn't want to do it because I didn't want to put you or other students in danger like I have in the past." Ichigo explained.

"Of course we forgive you," Hermione began, "but we don't know what else to do. With You-Know-Who back, we need to know how to protect ourselves."

"You're one hundred percent right, which is why I've decided to do it."

Their eyes lit up. "Really?" Ron asked. Ichigo nodded.

Harry spoke up, "But what are we going to call it? Our group, I mean."

While they talked, Ginny walked over from where she had entered the room. She sat down on the floor between them. "Why not the Defense Association, D.A. for short? It can also stand for Dumbledore's Army."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, this has nothing to do with Dumbledore. This is your fight, be proud of it. Stand up to Umbridge on your own feet. If you can't do that, then how can you expect to stand up to the darklord?"

They all nodded in agreement, "Defense Association it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Back to Basics_

* * *

"The first few sessions are going to be about the basics of defense, starting with proper wand posture. After all, if you can't get the fundamentals right, how can you expect to get more complex spells mastered?" Ichigo explained to the group before him.

Most of the faces in the crowd were familiar to him, but there were a few new students he hadn't met yet. They could've been transfers, or just children that hadn't felt the need to speak with him. Whether or not that was a good thing remained to be seen. Of course there was Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but so was Cedric, Luna, and Neville. Ichigo was disappointed that he couldn't find Draco amongst the students, but he figured that Harry hadn't thought to invite him. Regardless, Ichigo was sure that Draco was receiving a different kind of training from his father. That thought, however, was for a different day.

"Normally, this kind of training occurs over the course of several years, but we don't have that kind of time," he explained. They were all within the Room of Requirement, it being the only space large enough for the D.A. to take place secretly with all the students. It kept the same sandy expanse that Ichigo had used earlier, which made the students uncomfortable. They had probably never been in that kind of environment before. Good.

Ichigo remained inside his gigai, but he had changed into more breathable clothes and kept Zangetsu on his hip. Winky, faithful as ever, was a few feet behind him. "While we relearn the basics of defense, I will also reshape the way you view combat. Just because you lose your wand, that doesn't mean the fight is over. You have a body - young bodies, use them to your advantage! These witches and wizards won't hesitate just because your children. They will kill you, given the chance."

"Don't give them that chance," Ichigo continued. "It's impossible to outrun a spell, but that doesn't mean you can't dodge it. They force your wand out of your hand using a spell, so knock their wands out with your palm. Don't think of your wand as a tool, think of it as an extension of your body. Be conscientious of your body, know your kinesthesia... Now, everyone pair up. We'll start with expelliarmus."

Ichigo watched as the students partnered together. He took his own wand out and performed a demonstration by moving his wand in a spiral motion. "Expelliarmus is a quick and easy spell to master. As easy as it is to use, however, it's also as easy to predict and deflect, so don't let it become your crutch. Begin."

One advantage of the Room being a desert was that there was plenty of space for the children to spread out. Shouts of spells and defensive charms came from almost every direction. This was good. In the event of a full-scale battle, they would be used to fighting battles amongst chaos, as they usually went, and stay focused. They also needed to know how to work together and play to their strengths. Not every wizard was gifted in defense, but that didn't mean they were useless in battle.

Even with that thought in mind, however, Neville was indeed the first student to fall. Ichigo gave the boy a once over, but he seemed no worse for wear. "Up and adem, Mister Longbottom!"

After letting them get the hang of expelliarmus, which thankfully many students already knew, Ichigo moved them to stupefy. It progressed slower than he'd like, but they made progress and he couldn't really argue with that. Even though they weren't adept at the spell yet, it was getting late and Ichigo had to call it a night.

"That's enough, everyone. You've only got an hour until your curfew, so best get to it. Everyone did good work today, and we'll be back here in a few days."

The students nodded and bid him farewell. Ichigo waited and watched all the students leave before he turned to Winky. "Ready to go?" He asked.

The house elf nodded, but Ichigo doubted that she would answer any different if she wasn't. They stepped outside and Ichigo waited for the door to the room disappeared before leaving. When he turned around he locked eyes with Miss Norris, but didn't see it as a cause for concern. Whatever reservations people had for Filch, he wasn't the most intelligent, so Ichigo doubted anything of importance would come from his snooping.

When they returned to his chambers Winky gave him an outfit for bed. As he changed, he couldn't resist the opportunity to ask for his friend's advice. "Well, Winky, what did you think?"

"Winky thinks the children look silly, that she does."

Ichigo laughed. "Yes, I suppose the wizards you've served in the past were much more adept at the dark arts."

The shinigami realized what he had said only after it had come out of his mouth. If Winky was bothered by the topic, she didn't show it. Ichigo's eyes softened nonetheless. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

Winky's face pinched up, just for a moment, but it was enough to betray her. Her hands twitched and Ichigo assumed she was struggling not to ball them into fists.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and kneeled in front of her, but not close enough to impede her personal space. "Winky?"

"Winky is not… she is not _mad_ at Master Ichigo…"

"It's perfectly alright for you to be mad at me. That was uncalled for and—"

"Winky is _mad_ at herself."

Ichigo blinked at her. "I don't understand."

Winky's gaze darted to the bottom shelf of the tea cart where he had once stored butterbeer. Ichigo had, understandably, removed the temptation upon their return to Hogwarts. Simply removing the substance would never be enough to curb the craving, however, and the yearning he could see in Winky's eyes made his stomach churn.

"Winky's mad that she is mad. She shouldn't be upset over a dark wizard who hurt people, would have hurt Master Ichigo. But Winky still cares about her previous masters, she still worries, even if it is bad. Winky will accept any punishment Master Ichigo finds necessary for such bad thoughts."

Ichigo frowned. He reached a hand towards her and she flinched. He didn't hesitate. He grabbed her gently, pulling her into an embrace. She was stiff, confused. The situation reminded Ichigo of Grimmauld place. It was not the first time they discussed this and it would not be the last.

"Winky, I'm not going to punish you for having emotions, no matter what they are. As I've said before, Crouch Jr.'s actions are his own. It's okay to grieve for the person he was. Just because you care about someone, that doesn't mean you agree with their actions. You are not bad, Winky."

Ichigo did not care in the least that she was getting snot on his clothing and that he was going to have to change again. When her sniffles died down, she stepped back and got him a new shirt. While he finished redressing, a thought occurred to him.

"Winky, I think you should stay in here with me tonight."

"Winky doesn't-"

Ichigo held up his hand and she silenced. He shook his head, "You don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it, but I don't like the idea of you being alone right now."

Winky waited for a moment before she nodded. They followed their usual nightly routine with the exception of Winky crawling into the opposite side of the bed. Her frame was so small that Ichigo could barely notice the lump she made under the covers. He made sure to keep as much space between them as possible.

"If something starts bothering you, I want you to wake me up so that you're not by yourself. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I still want you to wake me, okay?"

He saw her nod her head. "Master Ichigo, Winky… Winky thanks you."

"Of course. We're family, aren't we? Now get some sleep."

It only took a few minutes for Winky's breathing to become soft snores. Ichigo smiled as he settled into the sheets. His thoughts traveled back to their discussion and what he said. It wasn't like him to be so insensitive and aloof, especially about such a delicate subject. Ichigo wondered what had come over him.

* * *

"Today we're going to focus on your physical abilities. Fred, George, if you'd come here please… yes, good, thank you." Ichigo maneuvered them five feet apart, making sure that everyone in the Room could see them properly. "Now, wands out and no funny business. Take a casting stance."

They did as they were told. Just like everything they did, they were mirror images of each other. Ichigo was going to use that to his advantage. He walked around them, taking in their posture and position.

He nodded to himself. "This is more or less what you've been taught in school for duels. When battling dark wizards, however, it certainly won't be a proper duel. It won't be one-on-one, it won't be in a clear environment, and you certainly won't have a countdown to start casting. Fred, stay as you are please," Ichigo asked.

The shinigami spread George's feet apart, straightened his back, tucked in his arms, and lifted his head. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. Ichigo turned to the group of students. "Alright, anyone want to take a guess as to why I changed what I did? Hermione?"

She cleared her throat, "Did you move his feet to give him better balance?"

"Yes, very good. Anyone else?" No one else raised their hands. "When you're battling someone, regardless of who or what they are, mobility and defense are key. You need to be prepared to lunge out of the way, turn around, jump, and anything else you may need to do to protect yourself and your friends. Pay close attention to the difference between Fred and George, and replicate it. Go."

Ichigo watched them do as they were told. He walked around and corrected them as he saw fit. As he passed Harry, he noticed him staring at Cho Chang and Cedric. Harry was so distracted that Ichigo was able to pluck his wand right out of his hand. "There's no point in training if you're not going to put any effort into it," he scolded.

Harry at least had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry Ichigo."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw that Ginny was staring at Harry as well. "Don't worry, Harry, you'll have time for all that stuff later."


End file.
